When loved ones, friends or relatives are travelling far away from home, there is often a need for somehow feeling somewhat closer to that person. The shadow theatre has been proposed as a way to stay in touch and can be characterized as persistent yet non-obtrusive, where the silhouette of a remote person is displayed, possibly in a spot light, where the spotlight's colour can act as cue or indicator of a certain status or mood.